fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmic Fire Magic
Similarly to Heavenly Body Magic, Cosmic Fire Magic is a form of magic that requires a lot of magic power and a lot of control over their magic power. This magic allows the user to combine the concepts of Heavenly Body Magic and Fire Magic to create cosmic flames. Description To use this magic the user must draw in the ethernano around them into their body. Unlike Heavenly Body Magic, the Ethernano is superheated to incredibly high temperatures before being merged with their magic power to create incredibly hot stellar energy. The stellar energy can be emitted from the body and transformed into cosmic fire. Cosmic fire is a form of fire that comes from the depths of space. As such, this fire has no need for oxygen, making it impossible to extinguish or get rid of by normal means. Not even Ice-based Slayer Magic are capable of freezing these flames, leaving very few options when it comes to dealing with these flames. This is thanks to the complexity of the flames, making it extremely difficult to absorb or overpowered. It can even absorb flames that are weaker than it. Furthermore, the fire does not simply burn anything in its path, but incinerates. Reducing nearly anything in its way to ashes within seconds. Just like stellar energy, cosmic fire can draw from various astronomical objects. However, the only astronomical objects that can draw from must be related to heat like suns or supernovas. Users are able to use this trait to perform feats like create miniature supernovas, transform the fire into solar energy, turn it into plasma, or even utilize radiation for very lethal purposes. Most users are shown to have great skill with producing these flames. They are able to produce it from their body to easily integrate it with their style of combat or summon it to places outside of their reach. In addition, Cosmic Fire Magic users are able to produce a large quantity of cosmic flames at any given moment. This combined with near absolute dominance of the flames makes these users especially dangerous. They are able to control the effects the flame has on others, allowing it to perform actions like hit objects with blunt force, burn only what the user wants, and cause explosions. Cosmic fire mages are also able to mold cosmic fire into the shape of various constructs that can range greatly in terms of complexity. Drawbacks The flames produced by this magic have a couple of weaknesses that prevent it from being completely immortal. The first is that the flame's power can be matched or even overpowered by magics of a similar nature such as Heavenly Body Magic. Cosmic Water Magic has shown to be especially effective against cosmic flames. Also, it can be easily consumed by a fire-based Slayer Magic. Not only that, but consuming these flames will instantly activate the slayer's respective force. Trivia *Cosmic Fire Magic has a history of turning most of its users into pyromaniacs. Category:Under Construction Category:Cosmic Fire Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Fire Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities